Puffle Party 2012
The Puffle Party 2012 will begin during March 15 in 2012 and will end on March 27. This will be The first party to have PH as a mascot. Club Penguin's site and login screen will have Club Puffle on it. Trivia *There will be a Puffle Spa, Hotel for puffle's, Puffle Feeding Machine and even a slide that ends in a puffle shaped pool! (the Puffle Show and Puffle Feeding Area will return) *Members will be able to become a Puffle in the party, and play in the Puffle Play Zone! *The sentence above was said on a commercial. *Members can also buy limited time puffle costumes for there penguin. *Sentence above was said on the blog. *Puffle Handler will be a mascot at the party. *Club Penguin will turn into Club Puffle, again (last one is April Fools' Party 2008) for the Puffle party. *They are rumors that the Pet Shop roof may open up. *You will be able to buy clothing for your puffle, it has been confirmed by the Club Penguin team. *It is rumoured Herbert will attack during the party, take over the puffle coaster and have a battle. *It is the first party to have a Free Item for your puffles. *Strangely, the orange box isn't on the Box Dimension during the construction of the party. *Oddly, the White Puffle's room is moved from the Mine, to the Ski Hill where it was first spotted. *It is the first puffle party to have the new puffle looks and the new Dance Lounge. * On "Get Connected", Adam (Artist) said that the Puffle Show will be for everyone this year *On "Get Connected", they showed some of the Puffle Party rooms. Every room is nicely decorated this year. * A Puffle Party hat will be released along with the party. *The red box appeared at the Cove for the first time during the construction of the party, as in previous years the red box was not on the Cove and is missing. *Hot pink puffle may appear during the party. You can see picture on Get Connected video. Also hot pink is the last colour on the original Puffle Party logo. *The boxes in the construction are colored according to which color puffle they are dedicated to. (e.g., the Forest has a blue construction box. The forest will then be dedicated to blue puffles) *There's a sneak peek in what next in 2012? video. *The Relaxtron 3000 is available in this party. *The party was about to be early on Feb 14 2012 but it's comes the next day. Gallery Sneak Peeks Concep art Puflle Spa.png|Puffle Play Zone. imgres-4.jpeg|The Beach in 2012. Screenshot 148.png|What's New Membership page. Pufflelogo.jpg.jpg|The Club Penguin logo, temporarily changed for the party. Screenshot 216.png|The Puffle Spa. File:Puffle_party_2012_sneak_peek_!.png.png|Puffle Spa with Happy77 as her green Puffle File:PP1.png|Another picture of a penguin being a puffle during the party. PH sneak peek.png|Puffle Handler in the sneak peek. Homepage Hoempage screen for Puffle Party.png|The party first homepage. Login Screens Login Screen of Puffle Party 2012.png|First login screen of the party. Puffles!.PNG|Second login screen of the party. TOO.PNG|Third login screen of the party. Construction puffleparty2012construction1CP.png|Cove puffleparty2012construction2CP.png|Forest puffleparty2012construction3CP.png|Cave puffleparty2012construction4CP.png|Dance Club puffleparty2012construction5CP.png|Dance Lounge puffleparty2012construction6CP.png|Lighthouse puffleparty2012construction7CP.png|Beacon puffleparty2012construction8CP.png|Iceberg puffleparty2012construction9CP.png|Ski Hill Party Banner http://media2.clubpenguin.com/community/banners/images/partybanner.gif" Videos qr7r8MwQhds FnwFI6m0nh8 Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Upcoming events Category:Incomplete Pages/Stubs Category:2012 Category:Parties Category:Article Category:Events Category:Puffles Category:Club Penguin Category:Puffle Party Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Upcoming events Category:Incomplete Pages/Stubs Category:2012 Category:Parties Category:Article Category:Events Category:Puffles Category:Club Penguin Category:Puffle Party